Deadly Secrets, War of the Millennium
by Millenniumgirl
Summary: When the Gods are threatened by an enemy with the most powerful book in existence, The Millennium spell book, They must rewrite history. Bringing back Pharaoh Atem into the modern world and find out who is after the same power that created the Millennium items. Little did he know that this quest will also reveal a shocking secret about the items themselves. (Atem X OC)
1. the gods plan

Ten years after Pharaoh Atem returned home to the afterlife, a battle waged on against the seven dark beings. These beings were the embodiment of sin itself and their master, a sorcerer who has invaded even the gates of the afterlife itself. "Osiris…the millennium items…they cry out." Ra hurried down the corridors of the palace, talking to Osiris. "The Millennium items? Are you sure? They served their purpose and the Pharaoh has earned his stay in the afterlife."

"Yet things seem to grow dark…the Millennium spell book is out there and in the hands of a madman." Osiris nodded in agreement. "The item's true form is dangerous, but with the Pharaoh back in the afterlife and the Millennium items sealed away…how would we…"

"We will have to rewrite the outcome of the ceremonial duel." Osiris frowned. "But to do that would mean."

"Giving all the main spirits of the items life…including Zork." Osiris gasped at the thought of releasing Zork. "Ra! There is no way we would release Zork! That would undo the heroic deeds that the Pharaoh had to go through…would it really be fair to him to undo all that work?" Ra frowned. "I understand your worries for the young king...yet destiny works in mysterious ways. The village of Kul Eldna for example had the soulmate of the young pharaoh…but because of the village's destruction, the pharaoh would have lived a lonely life without his soulmate." Osiris frowned. "What are you saying that the pharaoh's victory over Zork is a false sense of happiness?"

"No just a battle won but the war continues on." Osiris glared at Ra in anger. "This is madness! It goes against everything we fought so hard to seal away!"

"And yet a mortal madman tapped into that same powers with that Millennium spell book! We have no other choice but to change the outcome of the duel…to give Atem new life in Yugi's world…and task him to look for the spellbook and convert the items into their good true forms. It is the only choice." Ra frowned as Osiris looked at the ground. "Sadly you are right…even if it means to keep the young king far from his family…that is the cost to save the world."

Both Ra and Osiris traveled back in time to the Ceremonial Duel, where Yugi and Atem were in the final part of the duel. Yugi had the golden sarcophagus. _"I know the next move Yugi will make…he sealed away Monster reborn so Atem won't be able to use it to summon Osiris." _Ra whispered to Osiris. _"Well…lets change the outcome of that."_

Atem summoned Osiris to the field, He attacked but his attack failed. Yugi had an odd look. Atem looked at Osiris and smiled. "Well…looks like I had my last turn…it's your move Yugi." Atem gave a gentle smile knowing that this was it, his last move. Yugi nodded and activated his card, but before his card had a chance to activate, Ra appeared. "Pharaoh…forgive me for this but you will not be going into the afterlife today." Atem looked shocked. He had a few false starts before wording his concerns. "W…what did I do wrong? I collected the god cards, regained my memories, defeated Zork, and Yugi was about to win this duel! Where did I go wrong?!" Ra saw the confusion and anger in the young man's eyes. "Pharaoh…if we let you continue on this prefer path…the future as we know it be bleak. War torn and savage." Atem and Yugi gasped then looked back at Ra. "There is no way!" Osiris appeared next to Ra and gave Atem a sad look. "I'm so sorry Atem…but it is true." Atem looked at Yugi then let his stare go down to the floor. "I…I just want to go home…" Atem voice shook from disappointment. Yugi hurried over to Atem. "Other me?"

"I'm okay Yugi...just…" Atem fell silent. Yugi looked back at the two gods and glared. "So why would you first tell him that he was done with all the bad guy then turn around and say that now he must stay!? That isn't fair to him! He deserves to rest!" Atem placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi don't." Atem looked up and glared at the gods. "Okay then. What must I do? I can't just be stuck back into the puzzle again…I have an identity of my own now. If you think that Yugi and I can still share a body then you're wrong. My memories would conflict with Yugi's." Ra and Osiris nodded. "We know, that is why we will give you a physical form, your body." Atem gasped as he felt his chest heat up and saw his skin turned to a tan color. A dizzy feeling filled his head. "WH…a…" Atem collapsed. Luckily Yugi caught him. "ATEM!" Ra and Osiris faded away. "Yugi...Atem…you must get out of this hallow ground now…the items will go to the homes of their rightful owners. Now go!" the tomb started to shake and the millennium items fell into the large hole the formed. "Jonouchi! Guys help!" Jonouchi hurried over to Yugi and took Atem on his back. "What the hell is happening!?" Jonouchi shouted. "I...I don't know!" Everyone got out of the tomb and looked back as the tomb crumbled away. "Atem…Atem! Wake up!" Atem moaned and slowly opened his eyes, which was a crimson color now. "Y...Yugi…where are we?"

"Outside what's left of the tomb." Atem gasped and sat up real quick and looked at the ruins. His eyes grew large. "No…this isn't fair…" Yugi nodded, "I know…this was wrong." Atem got up on his feet, his legs shook slightly. "Ishizu, Marik, Rishid…was this meant to happen?" they shook their heads. "There was nothing in the scriptures about staying in this world." Marik confirmed. Then Ishizu gasped. "Pharaoh…there was a shift in destiny, that is the only reason the gods came and stopped the duel. Something in the future calls for you to live in the modern world but what I don't know." Atem nodded and looked up at the setting sun. "Then my family must wait for me a bit longer…I still have unfinished business here."

* * *

><p><strong>MG: Hey there, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and idea. So this came from a drawing of the Millennium Puzzle as a human...we'll see how this story goes and I hope you enjoy it. if so please leave a review. <strong>


	2. a Menancing man

**MG: Okay before we continue with the story I would like to say that this story contains references to demons from the christian beliefs so if that bothers or offends anyone I apologize in advance. other than that enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Back in Japan, an archeologist named Cas Vanderpol was looking into an ancient book. "Hm…"<p>

"Dr. Vanderpol you have a visitor." His secretary came in. "Send him or her in." in came a dark figure. "Mastema welcome." The dark figure took the hood off and there was a young man with dark hair and pale grey eyes. "Cas Vanderpol I see you have received my gift to you."

"Yes but translating the pages is a bit difficult. I have never seen this language before." Mastema frowned, "stupid mortal…the book is written in a divine language. You need to work hard to get that translated." Cas frowned at Mastema. "We don't have a divine language! How would I possibly translate a language that does not exists in this realm." Mastema took the book and flipped through the pages. "I want those Items in their true forms and to do that we need to locate the originals then use them to create the new ones." Cas watched as Mastema changed the language of the book to English. "There now we can read up on it." Cas smirked. "Well it is a good thing that I'm working with you."

"Ah…so the young King stays after all. The Egyptian gods are desperate if they force give the youth life in the modern world." Cas looked up from the book. "The Young King? Do you mean King Tut?" Mastema frowned. "No…though you are in the right dynasty. Near the end of the second intermediate period, there was a pharaoh whose name was lost in history." Cas rolled his eyes. "A lot of pharaoh's names were lost during the intermediate periods. What makes this one special?"

"This one sealed away the shadow games and was able to summon gods to do his will."

"Wait a minute…so this nameless pharaoh is back from the dead? How is that…"

"The same way I am here, so just don't question the logics okay…he could pose a threat to our creating the new infernal items." Cas frowned. "He knows the powers of the millennium items."

Yugi and Atem made it back home to the Kame game shop. "Yugi…how was your trip to Egypt?" his mother called out. She looked and saw Atem. "Who…" Atem blushed. "Atem Imay…I'm a friend of Yugi's." Yugi's mom smiled. "A pleasure to meet you Atem." Yugi smiled. "Mom…the reason Atem is with me because he doesn't have anywhere to live." Yugi's mom gave a sad look. "What happened to your family?" Atem turned pale. "Th…their dead."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Atem gave a smile. "Don't worry…I just hope I'm not a burden."

"Oh no you are not being a burden. You have a home here." Yugi's mom went upstairs to fix up the guest room for Atem and Grandpa Motou came downstairs. He saw Atem. "So…you're pharaoh Atem. Welcome and thank you." Atem gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" Grandpa smiled. "When I was in your tomb…You saved me from falling down that deep canyon." Atem smiled. "I remember that…you're welcome. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Atem was taken upstairs and showed the guest room. "Here you go, is there anything else you need sweetie?" Atem blushed. "Uh…no thank you." Atem sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He thought about the things that the gods said, that there was danger here. "Danger still here…hmph…" he looked out the window and frowned. "The gods like to play tricks…but." Atem was confused with the thoughts and decided not to ponder on them. "The more I think about it the more I just get angry about it." Just then there was a tap on the window. "Hu?" Atem got up and walked over to the window. There hanging outside was the millennium puzzle. "The puzzle!?" Atem opened the window and took the puzzle by the chain. "How did you get up here?" there was a hum from the puzzle and a warm pulsing feeling. "What an odd feeling." Yugi came up and smiled. "Atem…how did you get the puzzle?"

"Oh…I found it outside."

"Outside?" just then as the sun vanished beyond the horizon, the puzzle glowed and burned. "OW!" Atem dropped the puzzle and the gold melted and changed form. Arms, legs, and hair were shaped from the gold and then a face. There, standing in front of Atem, completely naked, was a girl with golden tan skin, long ash brown hair, and liquid gold eyes. Atem and Yugi turned red. The girl blushed and looked at her form. "Uh….ma'am…" Atem mustered, he smacked himself and quickly grabbed a blanket and covered the girl up. "Hey…how did you…" the golden eyed girl looked into Atem's eyes and smiled. "Ah..ah.." she tried to talk but Atem figured that she was a mute. "Y...Yugi…can you get some clothing for her." Yugi nodded and rushed out to get clothing. Atem led the girl to the bed and sat her down. He gave an odd look and decided to try to talk to her in his native tongue. "Nera ahnk na ture shenu?" _(Do you understand me?")_ The girl nodded. "Keti sa ne Ren?" _(What is your name?")_ The girl frowned. Then she took Atem's hand and started to draw out an upside down triangle. "Natu Sennen resu, ne Natu Sennen resu." _("The Millennium puzzle, you're the Millennium puzzle.")_ The girl claiming to be the Millennium puzzle smiled. She traced her face, pointing to the scars that bears a stunning resemblance to the pieces of the puzzle. She took Atem's hand and placed it on her cheek. "Ray mon!" _("Hey now!")_ The millennium puzzle girl looked at Atem with a look of horror. Atem turned red. "Atem I got some clothing here…so what is her name."

"She…She doesn't have a name…She can't talk." The girl got up…holding on to the blanket. She looked back at Atem and frowned. Atem got up. "Mesa ki setu?" _("What is wrong?")_ She tugged on Atem's hand and started to trace symbols into his hands. "A…M…E…N…T….Ament your name is Ament?" Atem said in English. Ament nodded. "Ament…The Hidden…"


	3. Return of the Theif King

**MG: Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying this story. by the way I do not own Yugioh so all copy rights goes to their respectful owners. that is all.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Atem woke up and looked over to the small bed pulled out for Ament. But instead of a girl, it was the puzzle. "wha…?" Atem hurried out of bed and rushed down stairs. "Hey Yugi…where is Ament?" Yugi looked up and shrugged. "I didn't see her leave." Atem frowned. "You sure…the puzzle was…the puzzle." Atem ran back to his room. Yugi chased closely behind. "What is it Atem?"<p>

"The puzzle…Ra damn it I'm an idiot!"

"Uh…Atem?" Atem picked up the puzzle and closed his eyes. "Ate…"

"shush…I'm listening." In the palms of Atem's hands, he could feel the warm pulsing of a heartbeat. "The puzzle's name is Ament." Yugi frowned. "But how?"

"I think we need to call Ishizu about this…"

So later that day, Atem called Ishizu. "He…Hello?" she sounded asleep. "Ishizu it's me Atem."

"Atem? Its 5:00 in the morning. What is wrong?"

"Is there anything else about the Millennium Items? Such as how they were made? The actually ritual?" Ishizu sighed. "Pharaoh…I'm not sure." Then there was the flipping of pages. "Well….there is this book. A spell book."

"Spellbook? What spell book?"

"Did you not see a book in your memories?" Atem closed his eyes. "I can't recall a book?"

"Well….according to legend…this Millennium spell book was a gift and a curse." Atem held the puzzle tightly. "The Millennium spell book…so this is where my uncle got the directions for the millennium item's creation." Atem frowned. "Wait…that book could be in his tomb…he was a powerful magician…maybe the book is in there."

"Atem…listen to the rest of the legend before you go running after it. The Millennium spell book is a bad influence to its owners. That book is created by the darkness and obscurity before time itself. Kek and Kauket themselves presented this to the first magician, the first of the psychic's."

"Psychic's, you mean fortune tellers?" Ishizu sighed. "Yes…the earliest of those duelist who are able to summon monsters at will. This includes you pharaoh." Atem frowned. "I'm not a psychic Ishizu…I could barely summon my on ka when I was younger…what makes me different now?" Atem waited for a response. "Pharaoh Atem…just don't go looking for that book…it is nothing but trouble. All the stories that book is involved in, including your story, it always end in death." Atem sighed. "Thank you Ishizu…sorry to wake you up so early." He hung up.

Ishizu hung up the phone and sighed. "First the Gods intervene in the ceremonial duel, now Atem is asking about the Millennium Item's creation. He knows how they were created. Why would he ask about something so horrible?" she rubbed her head. The door opened, "I didn't ask for anyone to come…." Ishizu fell silent. "No…"

"What is wrong? Are you not happy to see me? Even though the pharaoh did try to destroy me?"

"B…Theif King!?" the theif King smirked. "Now Now Isis…that isn't fair to me…just call me Akefia." Ishizu glared at the young man. "What do you want Akefia?"

"Well…I need to talk to the Pharaoh…my millennium ring has an issue and since it was his fucking family who made them, I think he would know why they are changing into humans at night." Ishizu backed up. "What? The items are changing into humans?"

"Yes and mine must be defected because it changed into one girls I knew from my village…Hasina…" He took out the millennium ring. Then he tossed the millennium necklace at Ishizu. "Here…now get me to the pharaoh. That guy Kasaika told me his friend Ament is with the pharaoh…I assume that he is the millennium puzzle."

"Kasaika?" Akefia smirked. "Your millennium necklace Ishizu…and I admit he bears a strong resemblance to Mahado…" Ishizu glared. "You don't plan on hurting the pharaoh cause if you do I swear I will…"

"You will what? I don't plan on fighting the pharaoh…I just need some information. Is that too much to ask?"

"Coming from you yes it is a bad thing to ask." Akefia rolled his eyes. "Then I'll just have to find some innocent soul to use…" Ishizu eyes grew large. "Fine! Just don't threaten anyone that isn't involved." Akefia smirked. "Good…and you should bring your brothers Odion and Marik as well…he is the owner of the Millennium rod."

"Theif King…you are a…"

"A bastard? Yes I know."

Outside the Kame Game shop, was a black van, and in it were two men, one was albino like with light blue eyes, and the other was dark with fully black eyes. The albino turned to the dark skinned man. "Vual? Are you sure this is the right place? Mastema said that we are after a pagan King." Vual smirked. "Off course Gaap, but with your water demons…you couldn't be any use here."

"You…." Gaap was ready to hit Vual when a call came in. "Gaap, Vual…how is the stake out going?" Vual grabbed the phone and cleared his voice. "it is all going slowly Mastema… The master will not be happy." There was a dark growl on the other end of the line. "You are at the Kame game shop right?"

"Yes but the pagan king hasn't come out yet." Just then Gaap started to jump up and down. "Vual! The pagan king is outside!"

"What?!" he looked up and there was a young teen with tricolored hair. "Oh…Mastema…we see the target."

"Good, make sure he trust you…is the Millennium puzzle with him?" Vual searched for his binoculars. "Uhg You idiot! I have the binoculars." Gaap took out the binoculars while earning himself a nasty glare from his partner. "The millennium puzzle is with him…that is a female item isn't it?" Mastema gave a deep throaty laugh. "She is the mute one. According to the spell book, seven hidden fallen angels are the first seven sacrifices to make the items. The puzzle keeps secrets…and never speaks of it. That is the mute witch so be careful with that one…she may be silent but she is the most deadly." Gaap growled. "Then how are we going to convince that pagan King to give up that witch?"

"You find a way." With that he hung up. Vual rolled his eyes. "Damn bastard…so should we confront him?"

"Yea."


	4. Unexpected Suprise

Atem and Yugi headed to school when they spotted Jonouchi and Honda. "Jonouhci! Honda!" Yugi called out in excitement. "Sup' Yug'!" Jonouchi waved back. Atem smirked. "So guys…about hanging out tonight?"

"Hell yea, Yugi and I will have to face off against each other again." Atem smiled. "That's good…" Honda frowned. "Hey Atem…are you enrolled in school?" Atem nodded his head. "Yea but I won't start until next week so for right now I am running errands." Jonouchi frowned. "Man that sucks. But it's just for a week and you already know this town by heart."

"Yea…no problems there." Atem smiled. "Okay…I'll see you guys after school." Yugi, Honda, and Jonouchi waved goodbye and headed inside. Atem headed off to the grocery store to get some vegetables for dinner. "Okay…some leeks and…" someone bumped into Atem and knocked the groceries out of his basket. "Hey!" Atem quickly turned and saw a tall pale man. "Oh I am so sorry…hey aren't you Yugi Motou?" Atem hurriedly picked up the groceries. "No…I…"

"Off course you are! No one else where's that pendent except for Yugi Motou the famous Duelist." Atem gave a small forced laugh. "Ha…you've gotten me mixed up with someone else. I'm not Yugi Motou…" the pale guy licked his lips, which made Atem very uncomfortable. "Really? You aren't Yugi Motou?"

"Yea…really." Atem backed away and accidently bumped into another guy. This guy was a shorter dark guy with sunglasses on. "Dude because we thought that if you were Yugi Motou…that maybe you could teach us a few moves." Atem looked at the two men. _"Okay…where could I go to get out of this situation?"_ Then the tall pale man grabbed Atem by the collar. Out of reflex, Atem threw a fist into the man's jaw, knocking him out. Then the dark skinned guy bear hugged Atem from behind. "Oh no you don't you little twerp! You're coming with us!"

"Not in your dreams!" Atem let his weight drag the guy down and then threw the man over his shoulder. Atem then ran out of the store and hid in an ally way. "You are a slippery man aren't you pharaoh?" Atem froze. His heart raced and he could feel a presence behind him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Atem asked.

"Nothing harmful…just the millennium puzzle." Atem frowned. "That is what they all say." Then a finger traced down Atem's spin, sending chills down his back. "You may think the gods are powerful Pagan…but the god that fights me is stronger than you could ever imagine…and you are his enemy as well." Atem clenched his teeth. _"Ra nakh retensu la kefu." _("Ra will not tolerate your attacks against me.") The entity chuckled darkly. "Give me Ament…she won't be any use to you."

"Oh yea…she isn't going anywhere with your creepy ass." Atem smirked as those words rolled off his lips. He quickly turned around, ready to fight the entity, only to be face to face with nothing. "What?" His hands unconsciously held on to the puzzle. "Ament… What are you?"

Later that evening, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Yugi, and Atem were in Yugi's room. Atem was telling them about his attack at the grocery store and the dark mysterious voice. "So that must be the bad guy Ra and Osiris was telling us about." Yugi said. Atem frowned. "I don't like it…He mentioned another, more powerful god being both of our enemies…he called me a pagan as well…what is a pagan?"

"A pagan is someone who worships many gods and goddesses." Anzu said. Atem gave an frown. "This guy said it like it was a bad thing." Honda sighed. "Well…there are different religions that are against having a pantheon." Atem rolled his eyes. "I'm not religious…I barely followed my own religion. I'm more of a free thinker." Jonouchi nodded in agreement. "Same here…but my mom is Christian and in their religion, they only have one god." Atem looked down at the puzzle. "So I'm what they would call a heathen…well I don't…." there was a knock at the door. "Hu?" the gang hurried to the door and there standing at the door was Ryou. "Hi…uh…Yugi, Atem…I kinda have a question…did you know Thief king is back?" Atem frowned. "…Akefia… Where is he?"

"Well, well, well….it's nice to know the Pharaoh still remembers me." Out from the side of the door was Akefia with Odion, Marik, and Ishizu. "My Pharaoh…we need to talk."


	5. Demons

Mastema growled in anger. "RAHG!" Cas ran in and looked around. "What…what is it?"

"I talked to that pagan king….. But he seems to not have that strong of a connection to his own deities…"

"So he leans more towards being Agnostic so what?"

"That make him a free thinker! A free thinker tends to make their own destiny! They don't let the ancient powers completely control them! They are just very strong willed." Cas frowned. "But how are we going to get the items if he is strong willed?" then Mastema started to pace. "He has heard my voice…but not you…"

"Hu?"

"I want you to become a high school teacher."

Atem talked to Afekia about the millennium items. "So it isn't just the Millennium puzzle…all the items are coming to life." Afekia nodded. "So you have no clue about why they are changing as well."

"No…I have no clue. Maybe if Ament learned sign language or something to communicate…she could explain it all." Afekia eyes grew large. "She!?" he started to laugh. "HA HA HA HA! THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE IS A GIRL!? YOUR KIDDING RIGHT!?" this pissed Atem off. "Get out…"

"Hu?" Atem kicked Afekia out. "If you find out any info…call…but really all I need is some time."

A week had passed and Atem was getting ready for his first day at school. "Ready Atem?"

"Yea Yugi…or should I say cousin." That was the cover story Yugi and Atem were going to say, that way people wouldn't think it too odd that they looked very similar.

At school, Atem walked into his class, sadly he didn't have any of his friends in first period and apparently there was a new teacher teaching that class. "Well, well, well class this is the new student we were waiting on. Mr…."

"Atem…Atem Imay." The teacher smiled. "Yes…and Mr. Imay is from Cairo, Egypt so he might not know much Japa…" Atem glared and started to talk. "I know how to speak Japanese very well thank you very much." The teacher glared. "Well then Mr. Imay…why don't you talk about yourself."

"Well…I'm Yugi Motou's cousin, as you know I lived in Cairo, Egypt and I have seen the pyramids of Giza, the tomb of King Tutankhamun, and many other ancient ruins. So if you have any questions about the ancients, I'm the one to talk to." Atem gave a charmed smirk and the girls in the class just swooned. "Oh he looks so handsome….look at that nice tan." One girl said to another. "Yea and his eyes…they are like the setting sun…such a pretty dark red." Atem blushed at all the complements. He hurried over to his desk and glancing over his shoulder, Atem could feel the eyes of love-struck girls looking at him with a starry look. "So today class…I will talk about the Arthurian legends. Can anyone tell me who the Arthurian legends is about?" Atem frowned. "Arthurian legends?"

"Anyone? Any ideas?" nobody raised their hands. The teacher sighed. "It is about the great English King Arthur and the knights of the round table." Atem gave a confused look. "A King of legend?" the teacher nodded. "Yes Mr. Imay, this legend has a lot of stories tied to it. The sword in the stone and Excalibur…" Atem sat up in interest. "Excalibur? What is that?"

"A sword of great power…it was a mystical sword who made sure it's owner was victorious in battle." Atem glanced down at the millennium puzzle. _"Just like the puzzle…" _

Soon it was time for lunch and the gang hung out together. "So how was class Atem?" Yugi asked. "Interesting…we are studying Arthurian legends."

"Oh cool, that's with the magic sword and the beautiful queen right?" Atem nodded. "Yea and the legend of Camelot." Yugi noticed the note of excitement when Atem was talking about the stories. "Sounds like you really like those stories." Atem smiled. "I do…it reminds me of the stories I listen to when I was a little kid…father would tell me the story of Horus and Seth's battles, Isis's devotion to her husband Osiris, or how Ra stop Sehkmet from having revenge on humans by getting her to drink beer dyed red." Jonouchi choked on his soda. "What the frig!? The Egyptian gods got drunk? That isn't something to tell kids." Atem smirked and rolled his eyes. "I turned out okay…and I don't even like beer…I'm more of a wine guy." Honda laughed at Atem's disgusted for the taste of beer. "I thought Egyptians were known to drink more beer because of dirty water?"

"Nobles and Royalty had wine made from grapes, figs, pomegranates, dates, and palm, and it was for medication…covers up the foul taste of medicines." Jonouchi giggled. "And it was a hit at parties' right." Atem turned red. "No!"

"Don't worry…I'm just messing with you." Atem smirked. "Right…I would kick your ass…but that wouldn't be fair to me now would it?" just then the teacher from Atem's first class came up to him. "Mr. Imay…How is your first day here?"

"Uh it's fine Mr. Vanderpol, how about you? First day on the job must be tough."

"ha ha…I enjoy teaching…by the way I wanted to ask about your pendent there." Atem's eyes narrowed. "What about it?"

"Is that a real Egyptian relic?"

"Yes…it was in a tomb and was found in the nineteenth century by a British archeologist." Mr. Vanderpol nodded in interest. "So correct me if I am wrong but that is the millennium puzzle right? I've only heard stories but I never thought I would see it in person…honestly it is about as legendary as King Arthur himself. Excalibur to King Arthur is the Millennium puzzle to the Nameless Pharaoh." Atem smiled. "yea…it's really special…but it's more of a good luck charm…nothing else." Mr. Vanderpol nodded. "Well it is very interesting…" Atem smiled. "Well thank you…"

"Actually Mr. Imay…I needed to speak with you after school today if you don't mind."

"No not at all." But in the back of Atem's mind there was a bad feeling.

After school, Atem walked over to room 2-A and waited for Mr. Vanderpol. The sun was setting and the sky was dark. Even the other teachers were gone. "Late…why so late?" Atem murmured, he went ahead and picked up his bag, assuming that Mr. Vanderpol forgot about the thing he wanted to talk to Atem about, but as Atem turned around, a person hit Atem with something solid, knocking him out cold. It was Mr. Vanderpol. "Well now Mr. Imay…time for you to come with me…" the puzzle started to glow and formed into Ament. Mr. Vanderpol glared. "So witch…state your name." Ament kept close to Atem, using her body as a shield. "Not much of a talker I see…no matter, I'll just have to take you out as well." Ament got up and glared. "So we will fight right?" Ament nodded. She then attacked with her fists. She threw quick rapid punches. Mr. Vanderpol was quickly able to duck her attacks. He then used his cane (Which is what knocked Atem out.) and struck Ament in the gut. "Ah…" she gasped. "Is that all you got little girl? I must say I am very disappointed." Ament looked up at Mr. Vanderpols pale eyes. She then got up. "What are you planning little girl?" he notice that the air had gotten thick and hot. "Nhg..ah…" Ament cringed as the puzzle like scars started to glow a hot white. "Wh…What the hell!?" Mr. Vanderpol snarled. The walls and floor started to crack in the shape of the puzzle pieces. Windows shattered and pulses of waves emanated from Ament. Ament's eyes shot open and they burned white. "RAH!" she screamed which scared Mr. Vanderpol. "IF THAT IS HOW WE ARE GOING TO PLAY THEN TAKE SOME DEMONS!" Mr. Vanderpol summoned demons to attack Ament, yet with a flick of her wrist. Those demons turned to dust and Ament waved her hands creating what looked like liquid gold at her figure tips. "What…" Mr. Vanderpol eyes grew large in fear. "YOU ARE A MONSTER! YOU ARE A FUCKING MONSTER!" Ament's eyes narrowed. The molten gold formed two wolves, and they chased Mr. Vanderpol out of the class room. "A….me…nt…" Ament turned and noticed that Atem was moaning in pain. The powers that Ament was using was hurting Atem. Hers eyes stopped glowing and the air returned to normal. _"I have to get Pharaoh to safety…if he's too close to me when I use my powers….he'll get hurt. Just like Arthur and his partner." _Ament picked up Atem and carried him out of the school and to home.

Once at the game shop, Ament knocked on the door. Yugi answered and gasped. "ATEM!? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?" Ament gave Yugi a pitiful look. "I know you can't talk Ament…but you can write down what happened…" Ament shook her head. "Oh…you don't know how to write in Japanese do you?" with a sad nod Ament walked in and took Atem up to his room. Ament sat down as Yugi tended to Atem's cut on his forehead. "Luckily it was just a small cut…but Ament you must tell me what happened somehow." Ament frowned. She took a piece of paper and pen, then proceeded to write down what happened. The problem was that it was in a language Yugi has never seen. "Uh…?" Ament knew that look anywhere. She started to cry. _"How can I tell them what happened?!...these mortals don't know how to read angelic writing…this is bad…it's happening again…just like in Camelot and in Thebes…by god don't let this be a repeat to what happened to Excalibur and his master the king." _


	6. The Millennium items are together

Atem woke up a few hours later. "Uh…Where…wha…?" Yugi looked over and saw that Atem was awake. "Atem! Are you okay? How's your head?"

"Uhg…." Atem moaned. "I was at the school…but how did…how did I get here?"

"Ament carried you here. But she…" Atem sat up rapidly and gasped. "AMENT!?...She…She was…OW!" Atem head was filled with a sudden pain. "Atem don't hurt yourself."

"The class room…I was waiting for Mr. Vanderpol when someone hit me…I…I can't remember what happened after that." Yugi frowned. "Don't worry Atem…you were knocked out. But if it wasn't for Ament who knows what could have happened."

"Ament…she was there?" Atem said to himself.

That morning, the gang was headed to school when they saw the huge crowd outside Domino High. The police were there. "Hey what is going on?" Jonouchi asked one of the students. "Oh…classroom 2-A was ransacked last night."

"Ransacked? Hey wait isn't that Mr. Vanderpol's room?"

"Yea and they are looking for Atem since he was the last student to be in that room." Atem turned pale. "How did they know I was the last one in there?"

"There was footage." Atem turned even paler. "Footage?!" just then the officers looked up and spotted Atem. "Hey…are you Mr. Imay?"

"Y…Yes…"

"We need you to come with us for some questions." Atem backed up, "Questions about what?"

"I think you know what I am talking about." The officer grabbed Atem's arm and took him inside the school. "ATEM!" the gang shouted out. "I'll be fine…just wait for me." Atem called back as he walked inside the school. The officers took him to the principal's office and sat him down. "Okay Mr. Imay, do you recall what happened last night?" Atem crossed his arms. "Honestly I was waiting in 2-A because Mr. Vanderpol wanted to talk to me after class but I didn't see him and was knocked out." The officer next to Atem was jotting down notes. "What are you writing?"

"Mr. Imay please explain then why you were nowhere to be found when Mr. Vanderpol reported that a student, you, was attacked by a female. Were you taken by this girl?"

"How should I know? I woke up in my house a few hours later…I had no clue how I got home but I did." The officer slammed his mug on the desk. "Don't play stupid with me boy! Did that female attack you? Where did you go after the attack?"

"I don't know, I was knocked out! For all I know I was taken home…that is it." The officer glared at Atem. "I don't like liars Mr. Imay…who was that girl?" Atem turned pale. "The girl?" the officers turned on the TV which showed a surveillance tape, Ament was there, in what looked like a protective shield on top of his unconscious self, but who was she confronting? The angle of the camera gave a bad blind spot so the attacker wasn't seen. "That girl…she doesn't look like she attacked me." Atem said, but the officer was being difficult. "Who else could it be? Just watch the rest of the video." Atem continued to watch and was shocked to see that there was a blinding light just before the video ends. "What…what was that?" Atem asked. "That is what we would like to know."

"You think that I was involved in the attack don't you."

"You were the only other person there. So who is the girl?" Atem frowned. "Honestly officer…I have no clue. All I know is that I was knocked out for most of this as you can see in the video and that my being bombarded with questions that are impossible for me to answer will do you no good. So please just let me go and don't question me on the matter." Both officers looked at each other. "Mr. Imay…do you feel victimized?" Atem felt like that was a slap to the face. "Victimized? How?"

"Victims tend to defend their attackers. You seem apprehensive to give us any information." Atem noticed the name of the officer questioning him. "Officer Michal?" Officer Michal glared at Atem. "Why are you interested in my name?"

"That's an English name right?" then Atem looked over to the other officer with the note book. "Aingeal?"

"WELL WELL WELL MR. IMAY…I'M HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" Atem jumped and looked at the man who walked in. He looked like he could have been Mahado's twin except for the white hair and liquid gold eyes. "Kasaika?! What on earth are you doing here!? I thought the millennium items could not take their human forms?" officer Michal said in shock. Kasaika smirked. "Well obviously we can now…so excuse me while I help out Pharaoh Atem by getting him back to class angel one and angel two." Officer Aingeal got up in protest. "We are not done with his interrogation."

"Gabriel…not now…" Officer Michal placed a hand on his shoulder. "But Michal…" Atem frowned. "Wait…you two know about the millennium items?" officer Michal nodded. "You see seven of our brothers and sisters were killed in the creation of those items…and they apparently can come out." Officer Michal glared at the puzzle. "Ament Jehoel. Angel of fire…come out now." There was a flash and Ament stood there with a pout on her face. "Now don't give me that look. You know you could have hurt Atem when you used your fire…heavenly light could blind mortals or worst if you are not careful." Ament looked down at her feet and scrunched her nose. "You fallen mute…those pagans ripped your voice out before you were kill…poor thing." Atem resented the term pagan, he knew that was targeted at him. "Excuse me but how did you know about the millennium items?" Ament looked over at Atem blushing. Officer Michal placed a hand on Ament shoulders. "Well the seven items are our fallen comrades…thanks to that cursed book created from evil itself, these poor angels can never come home." Atem looked at Ament. "Is that true? Did my uncle really kill seven angels?" Ament gave a sad look, she nodded slowly. Guilt filled Atem's chest. "I…I'm sorry." Officer Aingeal frowned. "Don't say sorry…this wasn't your fault. So don't give us that mortal pity crap."

"Then…what are you two?"

"Our names are Michel and Gabriel Aingeal." Officer Michel said. "We are sent here on orders to make sure that the millennium items are restored to their true forms…as humans on earth and to make sure the millennium spell book is destroyed before a third genocide is committed."

"Wait a third genocide? But only the Village of kul elna was destroyed…what other towns were destroyed?" Gabriel looked over to Michel. Michel frowned. He wrote down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Atem. "Come to this address after school. We'll explain it. Why you were forced to stay in this life…and why we must keep the items out of evils hands."


	7. How Atem and King Aurther are connected

"SAY WHAT?!" Jonouchi gasped as Atem told the gang what happened that morning. "Yea…The forms the items take now are that of angels that were killed in the village of Kul Elna." Yugi frowned. "So they are angels…that might explain the odd language Ament writes in."

"I just wish I knew what was going on." Atem rubbed the back of his neck. "Mr. Imay! Thank goodness you are okay!" the gang looked up and saw Mr. Vanderpol walking up. He looked like he had a rough night. "Mr. Vanderpol?"

"When you were attacked last night by that horrible girl and taken I thought you would have been dead…I'm so glad that isn't the case." Atem narrowed his eyes. "You said that I was kidnapped didn't you?"

"Of course what else was I supposed to say that you were okay?" Atem sighed. "I guess…"

"Is there something wrong Mr. Imay? You look a little pale." Atem clenched his teeth. There was a sick feeling in his gut, like something was wrong. "I'll be fine…just leave me be." But the professor was persistent. "Are you sure?" He reached out and placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. Atem suddenly got up and snapped. "KEEP YOUR HAND OFF ME!" Atem eyes grew large in shock. "oh shit…I didn't mean to snap…I…" shook his head. "You are okay…you've been through a lot." Atem sat back down and shook his head. "Yea…a lot." Mr. Vanderpol sighed. "Any way…I have this book about the legend of Arthur and I thought you would enjoy reading it. It seems like you enjoy the mythology class and if you want other books of other mythologies just let me know and I can get you any book you'd like."

"Thanks." Atem smiled at the book. "I guess this will take my mind off things." Yugi and the rest of the gang looked at the book. "Wow…looks like you're a teacher's pet Atem." Teased Jonouchi. Atem stuck his tongue out at Jonouchi. "Am not…" but Atem couldn't resist his curiosity and started to read.

Back in Mr. Vanderpol's office, a visitor knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Cas Vanderpol…I hope last night's situation didn't scare away that pagan king."

"Mastema!? Oh no it didn't, He has no clue that I knocked him out…but that Ament girl…she was stronger than she looked." Mastema rolled his eyes. "Of course she is the millennium puzzle. That is the strongest of the items, and the most vulnerable."

"How so? Because if you so much as hurt a hair on that brats head…she goes bonkers."

"Exactly."

Ament looked around as Atem and the rest of the gang were in class. She could hear the steady beating of Atem's heart as her pendent form rested against his chest. The slow, deep breaths were relaxing to her as Atem studied his book. Ament thought a lot about what Michal told her. That she had to be careful about how she handled her powers. _Stupid Michal…I fight well…but…He… _Ament glanced up at Atem. There was just something about him that made her heart race. Was it his eyes? The way he smiled? The way he talks so calmly and with that air of confidence? Ament wouldn't admit it to a mortal but she had a horrible crush on him. Atem looked down at the puzzle. Ament looked away for no reason, there was no way he could sense her stare on him…was there? Atem shook his head and turned his attention back on reading.

That afternoon, the gang made their way to the address Michal and Gabriel gave them. They saw the old church building, "Seems small." Atem said out loud. "Well it is really quaint, really nice." Atem looked over to the graveyard and saw the mausoleum in the middle. He gave a small smile. "Quaint…I like it." They walked in and saw Michal, Gabriel, Ishizu, Ryou, Marik, Akefia, and Odion. "Guys…I guess you got the message too." Atem smiled. Ishizu nodded. "Yes we did pharaoh. Did that attack rattle you up? Are you okay?" Marik asked. Atem shook his head. "I am fine." Marik nodded. "good. So you know why we are here right?"

"The millennium items are actually angels that were killed, yes we were informed." Jonouchi blurted out before Atem could speak. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Typical mortals…we called you over to talk about the Millennium spell book, Atem you must kn…" Atem frowned. "No I don't remember seeing that damn book anywhere." Gabriel glared. "You filthy pagan, you should be grateful we don't expose you to the full extent of our heavenly fire."

"But it is the truth. I may have regained my memories but…the millennium spell book isn't there." Michel placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Don't be rude brother…Atem, I understand you don't remember the book but do you know anyone who used it?"

"My uncle…he created the millennium items so I assume he used the book, but…" Atem looked down. "But what Atem?"

"He must have gotten rid of it after my father's death. The news of how the creation of the items what too much for his heart to handle. He died just a few days after learning the truth." Atem tighten his grip on the chains of the puzzle. "It was the reason why the Gods came to my aid. I would have had to pay for what my father said was his doing. It wasn't his fault but he took the blame for all those people's lives lost. I guess he felt that since he let that happen he felt responsible, I know I would." Michel noticed something about the young pharaoh. A hint of sadness and wisdom ahead of the youth's years. "I see…You are a good King aren't you, your father raised you well to know that it is the people that matter, not wealth or power. Something tells me that you would have led Egypt to a second golden age hadn't you died at a young age." Atem looked back up and shook his head. "Not like my father. He was the real king." Gabriel and Michel looked at each other and nodded. "Now I see why the boss picked this one." Atem looked confused. "What do you mean?" Ishizu looked over at Atem. "Pharaoh…we were here because we all have a millennium item that changes forms. Marik's rod, My necklace, Akefia's ring, and your puzzle."

"That still leaves three." Atem said. "Actually four." A voice came. Atem looked behind him and saw that there was a girl with braids and large blue eyes. "Oh…I'm Hasina…the millennium ring." Atem glared at Afekia. "and you got on my case for the puzzle being a girl?" Afekia glared. "Oh well excuse me for teasing…it's not like I had anything better to do." Hasina frowned. "Afekia…that is mean, You shouldn't tease Atem and Ament like that." Afekia blushed. "But…"

"No buts…anyway, Atem the reason I said there are four is because there is on item that was made after us. In England there was a legendary sword that was wielded by a great King." Michal then cut in. "You've been reading the stories Atem…you know Camelot and the sword Excalibur." Atem frowned in disbelief. "You're kidding right? Excalibur can't possibly be a millennium item."

"And why not?" Atem frowned. "Because Excalibur is an English sword and tied to a completely different mythology. The Spellbook would have been burned because it would be considered witchcraft." Gabriel nodded. "That may be true, but there are tales that the lady in the lake would have used it to create the sword in the same fashion as the millennium items. But with an added use of her own magic." Atem looked over at Yugi and the rest of the gang. Then back at Gabriel. "I want to say that is a lie but…I can't. That book disappeared with history, there is a chance that it is hanging about somewhere." Gabriel nodded. "Then follow me and Michal…the rest of you stay here. We will be back shortly." Atem, Michal, and Gabriel walked outside to the grave yard. "This is your first time in here right?" Michal asked Atem. "Yes it is. The graves are small but I find it appropriate." Gabriel smirked. "You know for a Heathen you aren't too bad." Atem gave a small smile. "You know you don't really have to call me a heathen…its really odd." Michal looked over at Atem and smirked. "Atem king of Egypt, god to his people. You know that would put you on bad terms with us."

"I don't see myself as a god on earth. I don't like that title at all." Atem frowned. Michal smiled. "That is why you are on good terms with us. And with Ament." Atem looked down on at the puzzle. "Ament…" the puzzle gave a warm hum. This made Atem smile. "At least I know I am watched over. But…why can't she talk?" Michal and Gabriel looked at each other and frowned. "Well…it is because she was a fallen. Her voice was ripped out of her for letting her powers get out of control." Atem frowned. "What do you mean?" Gabriel sighed. "She is no longer an angel Atem…she is a weapon. So don't let her calmness fool you, she could kill you without even thinking about it. So don't let your emotions around her show." Atem looked away and blushed. "But why…what makes her so deadly?" Michal frowned. "Heavenly fire…if a mortal is hit with that kind of fire or even looks into its brilliant rays…their very soul would burn up from the inside." Atem frowned. "I…" he held his tongue. He wasn't going to admit that he felt a connection with Ament. It was small but it was there. They walked up to the mausoleum. "Atem…cover your eyes…remember when I said heavenly fire burns? Well I'm about to use some so turn away." Atem nodded. "Okay." He covered his eyes and felt a warmth from the light. "Okay…your good." Atem looked up and saw a pathway into the masuleum. "We're going in there aren't we?"

"Yep." Atem sighed. "Well joy." They descended into the mausoleum. The smell of death lingered in the air. "Uhg…what a stench." Atem covered his face. Michal looked back. "It is the smell of the demons that are trapped here. They won't get you though." Just then the puzzle glowed and Ament appeared. Anger filled her eyes. She started to sign something really fast at Michal. "Ament…calm down, the demons locked away can't get to Atem, Not while we are here." Ament glared at Michal and signed again, this time much slower. Gabriel glared at Ament. "You better not use that power Ament. It will hurt Atem." Ament got closer to Atem in a guarding way. "Fine Ament…you'll stay out but don't you dare use that power." Ament nodded. They finally made it to the bottom of the grave. "Look ahead there." Gabriel pointed towards the middle of the tomb. "Over there is Excalibur." Atem looked over at the sword floating in the air. "You expect me to walk over there and try to get Excalibur." Ament gave a shocked look. She signed at Michal. Michal frowned. "He needs to do this. We'll see if he really is the next King Arthur." I ignored what they were talking about and slowly made my way towards Excalibur. _"Pharaoh Atem…please…come closer." _A voice called Atem closer to the sword. Atem reached out and wrapped his fingers around the red velvet hilt. A warm feeling flooded the room. Just then a strong scent of death came at Atem. He quickly turned and saw a horrible looking creature. "OH SHIT!" Atem instinctively raised the sword and charged. The blade glowed and hissed as it cut through the beast. After a few deep breathes, Atem looked at his hand. Excalibur gave an off an odd feeling. A familiar sensation. "Why…Why me?" Michal and Gabriel smiled. "Looks like Excalibur has chosen it's new owner." Atem shook his head. "No…no I can't be…" Ament walked up to Atem and placed a hand on his hand. She signed to him. Atem frowned. "I don't understand." Gabriel walked up to Atem. "What she is saying is that you shouldn't be doubtful of yourself." Atem looked at Ament. "Why me?" Ament golden eyes looked sad. "Both you and King Arthur were chosen by Excalibur because of virtues that you hold. For that you two will lead the forces of light against this rising evil." Atem looked back at Excalibur. It glowed hot and turned into a wristband in crested with angel wings. Michal and Gabriel gave an approving look. "We have the new King Arthur."


End file.
